


Guardian of the Lost Cities: The Tale of the Moonlark

by astrababyy



Series: Guardian of the Lost Cities [1]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: AU, Atlantis, Bisexual Sophie Foster (Keeper of the Lost Cities), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Elf, Elves, F/F, F/M, M/M, More tags as the story goes on, Panic Attacks, Rewrite, Telepathy, abilities, car crash, inflictor, keeper of the lost cities - Freeform, kotlc - Freeform, lost cities, polygot, shannon messenger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrababyy/pseuds/astrababyy
Summary: Sophie Foster did not ask to be hit by a car. She did not ask to wake up in a hospital bed  with what looked to be hundreds of needles stuck in her arms and new powers. She did not ask to be so intuitive, eons ahead of her generation as many adults have said. And Sophie Foster most certainly did not ask to be an elf.At the ripe, old age of five years old, Sophie Foster's life was changed forever. With the new sudden abilities to speak any and all languages as well as being able to read minds, she's not exactly what you'd call ordinary.Constant headaches made it difficult to think, a friendless life bringing her self-esteem to an all time low, a family that she was apparently born into even though she looked nothing like them.But what if she wanted to fight back? What if she was tired of the pain, loneliness, and lack of confidence? What if she wanted to learn how to use her powers? What if she wanted to be happy? Well, I couldn't possibly tell you in a few sentences.What I can say is that it's a ride of chaos, destruction, passion, joy, and action. It's a tale about an ordinary girl and how she changed the world.This is a tale about the Moonlark.
Relationships: Alden Vacker/Della Vacker, Amy Foster & Sophie Foster (Keeper of the Lost Cities), Biana Vacker & Fitz Vacker, Councillor Bronte & Sophie Foster (Keeper of the Lost Cities), Dex Dizznee & Sophie Foster & Biana Vacker, Grady Ruewen/Edaline Ruewen, Jensi Babblos & Sophie Foster, Keefe Sencen & Alvar Vacker, Keefe Sencen & Biana Vacker, Keefe Sencen & Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster & Alden Vacker, Sophie Foster & Biana Vacker, Sophie Foster & Della Vacker, Sophie Foster & Edaline Ruewen, Sophie Foster & Edaline Ruewen & Grady Ruewen, Sophie Foster & Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster & Grady Ruewen, Sophie Foster & Keefe Sencen, Sophie Foster & Marella Redek, Sophie foster & Stina heks, keefe Sencen & dex dizznee, sophie foster & Alvar vacker, sophie foster & Tiergan, sophie foster & jensi, sophie foster & mr forkle, sophie foster & the council
Series: Guardian of the Lost Cities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007127
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Sophie Foster Would Not Recommend Getting Hit By A Car

**Location: Neighborhood in San Diego, California**

**Date: March 4, 2008**

  
A boy. He was right there. And then he just disappeared... Like shimmered away.

_Shimmered away._

Is that a thing? I thinks I've seen it happen in fantasy movies.

 _Exactly._ The last little sane part of my brain told me. _Fantasy movies. As in, fiction, fake. As in, you sound insane. As in—_

 _As in, shut up._ The rest of my brain that was currently still reeling said back.

Oh my god, I sound insane.

_That's what I just—_

My feet were moving before I even registered it. I noticed the plants near the house he'd been standing by shuffle and move outwards in the windless day. I saw the footprint that indented in the wet soil of Mrs Bailey's little garden that never grew anything. I witnessed the shuffling of the leaves pause and move back inwards like the boy was moving out of the way.

I thought I was too late, that maybe he'd already escaped.

Them I blinked and saw his wide eyes and mouth open like he was yelling something.

_Lookout!_

I didn't register the impact of the speeding white BMW until it hit me.

For a second, I felt weightless.

Then I hit the hard asphalt road, excruciating pain shot through my body and hit my rib cage.

Then my vision went black and it all disappeared.

* * *

"—okay?"

"But I thought—"

"—a miracle she's alive—"

"—punctured her lung and—"

_"What?"_

"I want that driver—"

"William, it was an accident—"

"He was _drunk_ —"

"—wake up?"

"Mommy, why is Sophie still sleep—"

"Can we please just—"

My vision swam and the voices faded in and out as the lights burned my eyes behind closed lids. My entire body hurt. Familiar and unfamiliar voices filled my ears and a pristine building with the sickly clean scent of a flooded my nostrils and eyes. A part of me realized my arms had tons of needles stuck in them except that part of me also felt like laughing cause it thought I looked like I cactus.

Like always, I ignored it.

Then the voices that would never go away filled my mind, pounding with thoughts and emotions that I knew didn't belong to me. It felt like knives were stabbing into my temples, my consciousness being torn apart like pieces of printer paper. 

Pain. That was all I could think. Aching bodies, depressed and heavy hearts, grieving minds, waves and waves of pain—

Stop it. Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it—

"Sophie? Sophie? Sophie!"

No. No no no no no. Be quiet.

_quietquietquietquietquietquietquietquietquietquiet—_

"Ms Foster—"

"BE QUIET!" I screamed desperately. Stop talking. Stop feeling. stop thinking.

_Please._

Thrashing limbs that I barely noticed were mine until they were held down. Screamed words I barely registered belonged to me until others joined. Panicked emotions that I registered immediately as the emotions of others filled my mind and my chest clenched. Sweat dripped down my body and the oxygen seemed to lodge in my throat.

_Please._

I felt a prick in my arm and fell into an aching sleep.

* * *

The next time I woke up, the voices were gone.

It wasn't bliss, it wouldn't be until I got answers, but it wasn't hell either. That was good enough for me. The room was empty and the lights were dim.

Nighttime. It's nighttime.

I heard footsteps and my head whipped to the source of the noise. My heart stuttered.

"It's you." I breathed.

_The Boy Who Disappeared._

He smiled shyly, twisting and turning his fingers guiltily.

"Hey," he said softly, like when a foreigner was trying to figure out which words to use, and with an accent I couldn't seem to place. He made an awkward gesture with his hand toward the hospital bed before speaking. "Are- are you... healthy?" He said it as if he wasn't sure if that was the right word, then his brows furrowed softly before he corrected himself. "O- okay?"

I blinked. "Um... yeah. Yeah, I'm okay."

_I think._

I was probably supposed to be freaking out right now but he didn't seem scary. He just seemed... nervous. And guilty.

The boy swallowed, glancing out the window at the pitch black night with few stars twinkling. His brows furrowed like the sight confused him.

"Thar- there are no- no... um..." Again with the stumbling words. He's definitely not from here. He keeps mispronouncing some of the words. "Um... stors?"

It came out more like a question, his eyes glancing at me desperately. Like he wanted me to correct him.

Oh. Stars.

"Do you mean stars?" I asked him.

Mystery boy blinked. "Um- can- can we- you slow...er?" A talking parrot could figure out that the sentence in general wasn't grammatically correct but I understood the gist of what he was saying. My hair shifted loudly as I nodded.

"Stars?" I repeated again, slowly and more clearly this time instead of slurring them in the casual way anyone that's fluent in English would do. His eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly. Brown hair that seemed to make sounds as loud as a jackhammer in the empty quiet of the hospital room.

I only now realized that that was quite odd. I couldn't here anything at all. There was no noise. No sounds of air conditioning, rolling carts, soft footsteps, light chatter, nothing.

It was really creepy.

Mystery Boy seemed to notice my wariness and pursed his lips in concentration before opening it to say, "Are you ok- okay?"

I nodded distractedly before gesturing to the window. "Light pollution." I said it slowly, making gestures with my hand in hopes of helping him understand. He did.

Mystery Boy shook his head and muttered under his breath, "Mortals."

 _You say it like you aren't one._ I wanted to state. Then I blinked and realized _that was not in English_.

Why is this day so weird?

I shook my head and pushed the little observation to the back of my mind and filed it away for later. It's probably important but I had other things to deal with.

"You turned invisible." He opened his mouth then closed it, like he didn't know how to answer that. I wasn't surprised. I wouldn't know how to answer that either.

I decided to go for something easier. "What is you name?" I asked slowly. He seemed to find that to be an even harder thing to answer but did so anyway.

"Alvar. Alvar Vacker."


	2. The Boy Who Disappeared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More questions rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I don’t know how many people will read this but I just wanted to mention that I’m not sure if there’s going to be a permanent schedule for when I’ll be updating but I want to update at least once every week or two.

**Location: Neighborhood in San Diego, California**

**Date: March 9, 2008**

I used my best handwriting while writing in my pink, sparkly diary. The hospital had said I was free to leave a few days after the accident. My parents found that hard to believe considering I'd poked a hole in my lung or something like that. I hadn't been paying attention. 

Apparently, the staff there had been baffled too. They performed dozens and dozens of tests, sticking needles in my arms, putting me through Giant machines, making me do weird exercises. They kept saying it was to make sure I was better.

And yet, I despised it with every fiber of my being.

So yeah, that's my story of how I became terrified of needles. (And doctors).

I scribbled it down in my journal, drawing an arrow at the end of the page to indicate that I was going into the next page with this entree. 

Flipping the page, I paused to think about how I would title this one. I looked around my room as if it would give me inspiration for the roller coaster last few days I'd had. Then, I spotted it. 

The Harry Potter invisibility cloak Is gotten from the Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Orlando when we went last year. The wand I'd gotten sat on my dresser right next to it. 

For some reason, it reminded me of the teenage boy with cobalt blue eyes, cautious gait, and odd looking clothes. 

I grinned to myself as I figured out the title for the next page of my diary.

_The Boy Who Disappeared._

* * *

**Location: ???**

**Date: March 9, 2008  
**

"Lady Gisela."

A regal woman with fire red hair, ice blue eyes, and a cold expression sat at a crystal desk that shimmered and sparkled in the sunlight. She glared down at the boy before her.

"Well?" She snapped, irritation bubbling. The teal eyed boy flinched away, taking a small step back before speaking again. 

"I- I don't think it's her. She has brown eyes and- and all elves have blue eyes." He finally stuttered out, keeping his gaze firmly downwards. Her nostrils flared in anger and he winced, playing with the tips of his cape in nervousness.

"Did you check if she has any abilities? Skills? Did anyone who is not immediate family visit her while in the hospital?" She demanded, her grip on her fountain pen threatening to break it.

"I- I don't know. She was hit by one of those mortal contraptions when she saw me vanish and-"

 _"You let her see you use your abilities?"_ Gisela growled, her grip on her own tightening so much that the pen broke, splattering black-blue ink all over her and the crystal desk.

Alvar flinched again, looking down at his hands and taking a small step back. "It- it was an accident and I ran off right after it happened. I just- there was blood everywhere and I panicked. I never thought to check on her until she'd already been admitted to the hospital-"

"Well then find out!" She demanded, slamming her ink splattered hand onto the cold surface of the desk so hard a small crack splintered from where it was at.

Alvar nodded hurriedly, scurrying out the room as he mumbled a meek yes.

* * *

**Location: Neighborhood in San Diego, California**

**Date: March 11, 2008**

I bit my lip, glancing out the window for the umpteenth time as rain poured, making little clicks and clacks on our living room window.

Where was he? I thought he'd be here by now. Was he not coming? Was he already here and just invisible?

I winced as casual thoughts filled my head and my mom came over to tell me it's time for dinner.

"Sophie, I've finished cooking. We're having spaghetti and meatballs today so you better hurry before Amy takes all the food."

I nodded silently, bracing myself for the inevitable thoughts that would fill my head and slice into my consciousness like butter.

Over the past few days, I've never really gotten used to the thoughts. I usually just tried to avoid people. I still had no idea what was going on or why it was happening. That's why I'd hoped I could get answers from Alvar but he hasn't shown. 

Worriedly, I wondered if he was okay. Had someone else seen him in the hospital? I doubt it but you never really know at this point.

Wincing, I gingerly took a seat at the table like one of my limbs was what was aching and not my mind. Dad glanced at me worriedly.

"You okay, Soybean?" I opted to ignore the nickname, instead choosing to nod and go to my food. I just wanted to finish it then leave as soon as possible.

I winced as Amy's chair scraped loudly against the wood floor of our dining room, adding to my already worsening headache. Taking a shaky breath in, I rubbed my temples and rotated my jaw. 

A utensil laid on a glass plate, worrying thoughts, and mom's stressed voice managed to ring through the barriers of pain that seemed to be taking turns stabbing my consciousness. 

"Sophie, are you sure you're alright?" I nodded because _what else was I supposed to do?_

Mom nodded but she didn't look convinced. An awkward silence took over the dining room before Amy started babbling on and on about some show she'd watched.

Never have I ever thought I'd be thankful that my sister likes to talk a lot.

Deciding I'd figure it out later, I pushed all thoughts of Alvar to the back of my mind. 

If he didn't want to come around then fine, I'd figure this out myself.

* * *

**Location: ???**

**Date: March 10, 2008**

The clacking of heels and dripping of little droplets of water echoed throughout the hollow walls of the hideout.

A woman with black hair that was braided tightly glanced around cautiously before hurrying to the darkest part of the area. Her shoes made clicking sounds every time she stepped, no matter how softly.

"Did you do it?" Her unusually soft voice rang through the cave and bounced off the jagged, mirror-like rocks.

A man with wrinkly skin shook his head, sighing dejectedly. "No, I- I can't get into her head. She doesn't trust me enough." 

Someone else stepped out. His body was of rock and pebbles, making sounds with every little movement. He sighed, looking out to the entrance of the cave like it'd give him answers in what to do. "If only Prentice wasn't still on the run. _He_ could get into her mind."

"There's nothing we can do about it now, Granite. Let's just hope he finds a way to get out of that mess."

Granite opened his mouth to argue when someone else spoke up. "Now is not the time for this problem," a female voice hissed. "Prentice was supposed to activate her powers. Without him, they can't be activated unless we have someone who can get into her mind."

Someone else appeared, a man who's figure was hard to look at. Like someone in a camera when it's having trouble focusing. "Well, what did you have in mind then? We need to come up with something quickly or we might never get the chance again." 

"Actually, the Moonlark's abilities have already been activated." The elderly man spoke up calmly. Everyone whipped towards him.

"Forkle, I thought you said that you couldn't get into her mind." The woman who’d spoken earlier claimed, her snow-like figure adding a chill to the room each time she spoke.

Forkle nodded. “I did say that.”

“Don’t you have to get into her mind to activate her abilities?” Granite asked.

Forkle sighed. They seemed to have gotten to the reason he called them here in the first place. Granite shifted nervously.

“But... if you didn’t activate her powers then who did?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1350
> 
> Hola! Thank you for reading the next chapter of GOTLC: TTOTM.
> 
> Questions? About the chapter, the book in general, other fics, myself, etc.
> 
> Compliments?
> 
> Criticism?
> 
> Comments?
> 
> Requests?


	3. A Secret (Not) Worth Keeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie realizes just how hard it is to keep secrets from the ones you care about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m giving an early chapter because I wanted to finish this soon and thought I’d be nice to you guys.

**Location: Neighborhood in San Diego, California**

**Date: March 9, 2008**

The moon shone brightly in the sky with stars that twinkle brightly. Cool night air blew gently against the window of my bedroom as I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. My head was starting to hurt from everything I was trying to process in my brain. 

For one, I still didn’t know what happened to Alvar or if he was okay. I don’t even know if he’s ever coming back. A part of me hoped he would but the rest knew he wouldn’t. 

Another problem I had was that I still didn’t know what to do about my stupid powers. Do I tell someone? Who would I tell? Would they rat me out to the government? 

I swallowed as I thought about it. My dumb imagination came up with me being strapped to weird machines, wires poking out of every inch of my skin, and mad scientists staring at me like I was a new puzzle they were looking forward to solving. I shuddered. 

Nope, stop thinking about that. It’d never happen. I’m going to be just fine.

My main worry right now didn’t have anything to do with mad scientists or creepy experiments. (Though it was still something I am mildly terrified of). What I was most worried about was going back to school tomorrow. 

Dread filled my chest just thinking about it. How was I supposed to handle being around so many people? What would I tell my friends? Or my teacher? 

I sighed, hugging my pillow as I struggled to shut off my mind and fall asleep. Mom told me that I had to sleep early but worrying about new powers tended to make that a little difficult. She’d been wary of letting me go back so soon after the accident but the doctors had said I’d be fine so I couldn’t even use that as an excuse. 

A voice in the back of my mind reminded me that I could just tell her the truth. I mean, she’s my mom. She’d never rat me out for it or anything. 

Right?

_ Maybe, but who’s to say she’d want to raise a freak for a daughter? _

I shook my head. Mom would never do that. Neither would dad. They’d… well, they’d- they would help me. I know they would. 

I swallowed, knowing full well that I didn’t sound convinced in the slightest.

It doesn’t matter anyway. I’d never tell them. It’s a stupid idea that’d most likely get me strapped to a table, being experimented on by mad scientists and government officials.

_  
Did you get it?" The man stumbled, almost falling as he panted. Exhaustion weighed on his elegant features though his blue eyes glimmered and sparkled with proud triumph. His brunette dreadlocks shook slightly as he nodded but he paid them no mind.  _

_ "Yeah- yeah, I got it." The grin lit up his face as he revealed a bottle in his hand before quickly shielding it from the pouring rain.  _

_ Rocks scraped together as the other man near him grinned. Though it quickly faded when he heard shouting and loud footsteps get louder and louder as they headed towards them. He cursed. "Go Prentice. I'll hold them off." Prentice's brows furrowed. _

_ "What? No, Granite. I'm not leaving you—" An explosion behind them cut him off and he stumbled forward into the man.  _

_ He caught him swiftly, pushing Prentice behind him. "Go! Get out of here!"  _

_ Prentice took one last mournful glance at Granite before setting his jaw and making a run for it. His long legs aided him well and took him far.  _

_ Granite put much of his weight into a wave of his hand, sending many of the cloaked figures flying backwards. Shadows formed easily in the dead of night, water collecting together in the onslaught of rain, pelting at him like hail.  _

_ His eyes widened and he cursed colorfully, searching the area for something that might aid him when a loud clap was heard, the pelting rain and winding shadows turning from him to the figures with ease.  _

_ Golden blonde hair blew in the cold night as a young woman with turquoise eyes that looked like they held gemstones. Her delicate features were twisted in desperation and exhaustion as she ran towards him.  _

_ "Granite! Come on, we have to go." Her voice carried away in the roaring winds and rain but he got the message. He almost slipped in the muddy ground of the hill yet he could barely make out Prentice a little ways away, holding a light leaping bead.  _

_ Another onslaught of shadows and rain shot straight towards him. The woman with golden hair waved her hand and it all disappeared, reappearing behind the cloaked figures and attacking them instead. _

_ One of them made a motion with their hand, sending all the shadows straight towards the blonde woman in the shape of a hand. The woman shrieked, struggling in its hold. _

_ "Jolie!" Granite made a pushing motion and the figure that controlled the shadows flew back, landing on her back with a groan. The shadows cleared.  _

_ Granite grabbed Jolie, pulling her over his shoulder.  _

_ The last thing that happened was a bright flash as the three disappeared. _

I woke up gasping. Paranoia froze me to my bed as I searched the quiet room for intruders. As if I expected cloaked figures to pop out and attack me too. 

_ You never know. The others could’ve been the one to attack you too.  _ A voice in my head pointed out. I shook my head. 

_ They were the good guys.  _ I know they were and yet, I don’t ever want to know how I know that. 

Cold sweat dripped down my body. I pulled the sheets off, flipping my pillow to the cooler side, and hoping I didn’t have any more weird dreams before I had to go to school later. 

  
  


**Location: Neighborhood in San Diego, California**

**Date: March 10, 2008**

Breakfast was good. Mom’s a great cook. She’s a chef at a popular restaurant so that’s no surprise.

Dad left early for work, but he had left a note saying that he loved us and that he’d see us for dinner. 

Amy was still sleeping so the only people in the dining room were me and my mom. I took a side glance at her. She was washing dishes while humming to herself. Mom’s curly brown hair reached her lower waist and it swayed softly while she worked.

The turmoil of emotions from last night returned and suddenly, mom’s amazing cooking didn’t seem so appetizing anymore. 

That little idea in the back of my mind came back full force. I gripped my fork, reminding myself repeatedly that it wouldn’t help. 

_ Just try it. If it doesn’t work out, you’ll know before you finish and save yourself before anything bad happens.  _ That dumb inner voice that I was 80% sure had horns and devil wings whispered. Temptation crawled at my mind like little spiders.

I put my fork down, settling back in my seat at the table. “Mom…?” I asked tentatively, using the thoughts that blared in my head to my advantage. She turned around, the pleasant smile on her face dropping when she saw me shift nervously. 

“You alright, Soph?” I nodded, staring at my hands.

“I- There’s something I need to tell you. About- about the accident.” I winced as her thoughts seemed to grow louder with her increasing emotions. Taking a deep breath to calm the headaches that wouldn’t let go, I locked eyes with hers. 

“What do you mean, Sophie?” Her voice was unusually calm but I could feel her worry through the clear thoughts that swirled in my mind, seeping through cracks and crevices and filling my head and chest with a vicious pain.

Mom’s worry added on to my own stress made it hard to breathe and the room felt like it was spinning. 

_ I mean that I have telepathic abilities now and I can hear all your thoughts. I can  _ feel _ them too. And god, it’s so  _ painful _. _ I shut my eyes tightly, gasping lightly as it all warred in my mind and body. 

Scrambling, I tried to come up with a way to calm myself down.

“Sophie!” Mom shrieked, her emotions taking an all-time high. My eyes shot open and I saw what she was staring at in utter horror.

The fork was bent in my hands. The handle of it formed an ‘L’ shape. I dropped it and it clattered on the glass plate. 

_ The fork was made of metal.  _

“You know what, Mom? I need to go. The bus is going to be here soon and I don’t want to be late.” I rushed for the door before she could realize what was happening.

“Sophie, wait-” The door slammed closed and I panted as I regained some of my own control. It was difficult reading minds. I was never sure which emotions belonged to me. Thoughts, I was positive because they all used different voices but I couldn’t understand which emotions were and weren’t mine very well. 

I glanced around hurriedly before rushing down the concrete steps and speed-walking to the bus stop when a voice stopped me in my tracks. I wasn’t quite sure if the voice was in my head or real life. 

“Miss Foster, I see you’re doing better. How are you feeling?” I spun around, forcing a polite smile on my face as I faced my next-door neighbor, Mr Forkle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1679
> 
> This was more a filler chapter than anything else. I wanted to acknowledge that Sophie most likely has thought about telling her family about her powers and just how much it must've hurt to keep such a big secret from them for seven years of her life. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading chapter three of this story and I hope you have a good day/night!
> 
> Questions? About the chapter, the book in general, other fics, myself, etc.
> 
> Compliments?
> 
> Criticism?
> 
> Comments?
> 
> Requests?
> 
> \- astrababyy


	4. Author’s Note

Hey! So I know I haven’t updated this story in months and I apologize for that. I just wanted to tell everyone that I’m going to rewrite the previous chapters. I don’t currently like how they are at the moment so I’m going to redo them and delete the others. I think I’ll have it finished by this weekend at latest and I’ll have a new chapter out by the Wednesday after that. Thanks for sticking with me! See you guys later. ❤️


End file.
